J'ai rêvé
by Melaina
Summary: Un Duo qui pense trop... One Shot Yaoi Song fic... A lire pour comprendre XD


**Disclaimer :** Dois-je le répéter ? Rien ne m'appartient, mais je veux bien qu'on m'offre Heero et Duo…Je les accepterai avec joie XD

La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus, c'est « Le jour d'après » de Chimène Badi…

**Titre :** J'ai rêvé… (j'avais pas d'inspiration ! )

**Auteur **: Mélaïna

**Couple **: Yaoi… Duo/Heero… Pour changer… :P

**Genre :** Toujours dur de trouver un genre à mes fics… POV Duo tout le long… Romance...

**Mot de l'auteur** : Bon, pour ceux qui ont lu mon autre one shot « confusions » j'avais dit que je ferai peut-être une suite… Et je la ferai… Peut-être… J'ai des idées, mais je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai envie de les écrire, je ne veux pas gâcher l'histoire… Donc je verrai

Celui-là, c'est un one-shot, c'est sûr ! Et je suis désolée, mais il est assez court… Mais bon suis malade j'en ai profité pour écrire ça hier soir (et j'arrive pas à le poster depuis ce matin bouh / )

Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

OoOoOOOoOooOOoooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

**POV DUO :**

Des missions… Toujours des missions… Ca n'arrête pas… Mais là, c'est différent, on a échoué... J'ai échoué… Et je ne t'ai jamais vu dans une colère aussi grande… Je ne t'ai jamais vu montrer tes sentiments à ce point… D'ailleurs tu ne les as jamais montré.

Pourquoi me cris-tu dessus ? Pourquoi ?

Arrête de me répéter que je suis un soldat ! Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Arrête de me dire que je dois changer… Arrête… S'il te plaît ! Arrête ça… Je ne tiendrai pas… Ne me dis pas… La vérité… Ne me dis pas ce que je sais déjà ! Arrête !

Je me rattraperai, je n'échouerai plus, je réussirai tout ! Comme toi… Attends… Attends qu'on ait fini, tout à l'heure nous remporterons, je rattraperai mon erreur, je te le promets ! J'y mettrai ma vie s'il le faut, mais je réussirai ! Arrête de me faire mal ! Attends de voir…

_On portera nos regrets_

_Si nous survivons peut-être_

_Le souvenir dévasté_

_De notre ancienne planète_

Nous sauverons les colonies ! Je sauverai les colonies ! Je ne crois plus en elles, mais je les sauverai, parce que toi, tu y crois… Et je crois en toi…

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y tiens tant… Mais je le ferai ! Elles nous ont tout volé… Notre vie, notre enfance, nos rêves… Mais je le ferai ! Pour toi… Parce que je crois en toi… Je ne crois qu'en toi…

_On emportera nos remords_

_De ce temps où l'on savait_

_Si honteux d'avoir eu tort_

_D'oublier que l'on pouvait_

On aurait pu vivre autrement, si nous n'avions pas le sort des colonies entre nos mains.

On aurait pu vivre comme des adolescents normaux…

On aurait pu vivre notre enfance comme tout le monde

On aurait pu faire tout cela… Si seulement… Si seulement nous n'étions pas… Des soldats.

Mais… Moi, moi je ne crois plus en tout cela… Je ne crois qu'en toi, mais toi… Toi tu ne crois pas en moi. Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi… Pourquoi ?

J'ai échoué… Je le sais, mais je réussirai ! Pour toi…

Je vais y arriver ! Ils sont presque tous morts ! Encore un effort…

Noooon ! Pourquoi as t-il fallu qu'Oz devient si fort ? Pourquoi je ne les bats pas ? Je te l'ai promis ! Je réussirai, au risque d'y perdre la vie, je réussirai… Pour toi.

Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à toi ? Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Non ! Pas le droit… Je réussirai, mais je te sauverai ! Tu crois en ce que tu fais, tu as le droit de voir le résultat. Je te sauverai, pour que tu voies que tout ce que tu as fait a servi à quelque chose, je te sauverai parce que tu as le droit de vivre, plus que moi, parce que tu as toujours était parfait. Je te sauverai... Au risque d'y perdre la vie. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout…

_J'ai rêvé la douceur de certains soirs_

Je t'ai sauvé ! J'ai réussi. Nous n'avons pas encore gagné, mais presque… Aïe… J'ai mal… Tant pis… La douleur n'est qu'une illusion… Ce n'est que mon corps qui a mal…

…Du sang ?...

J'en ai bien assez dans mon corps, en perdre un peu ne peut pas me faire de mal !

Mais pourquoi je souffre alors ?

Ce n'est pas mon corps qui souffre… Juste mon cœur… Je souffre par ta faute, mais je ne t'en veux pas… Je ne t'en veux pas, parce que je t'aime…

_J'ai rêvé surtout qu'il n'était pas trop tard_

Heero… Ne ressens-tu rien ? Ce que je demande est-il si inaccessible ? Ton cœur est-il si enfoui que tu ne remarques rien ? Que tu ne me remarques pas… ?

Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi aucune émotion ne transparaît, sauf pour me faire des reproches ?

Je sais que tu souffres… Personne ne ressort indemne de la guerre ! Mais pourquoi ne viens-tu pas chercher du réconfort auprès de moi ? Auprès de quelqu'un, n'importe qui… Je ne veux que ton bonheur… Mais si ton bonheur n'est pas partagé avec moi, je ne vivrai plus…

Mais… Je suis déjà mort… Le dieu de la mort est mort… Même à moi ça me fait bizarre de dire ça…

Tu vas me dire, mais non ! Tu respires, tu vis toujours !

Non… J'existe.

_Espéré que l'on pouvait changer_

Mais… J'aimerai tellement faire plus, j'aimerai tellement que tu sois avec moi… J'aimerai tellement être normal… Je voudrai oublier que je suis un soldat, oublier que je ne vis que pour les colonies, et pouvoir dire à tout le monde que je ne vis que pour toi... Je voudrai que le jour où je pourrai te le dire, en te regardant dans les yeux, sans fuir arrive.

J'ai gagné ! On a remporté, j'ai réussi, pour toi, Heero ! J'ai réussi ! Heero… Regarde-moi ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ne m'ignore pas, insulte-moi, frappe-moi, mais ne m'ignore pas… Heero…

_J'ai rêvé d'être encore avant le jour d'après_

Je préférai quand tu m'engueulais parce que j'avais loupé la mission, quand tu t'exaspérais que je fasse toujours le pitre… Mais là… Je t'ai sauvé Heero ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour toi… Et par la même occasion pour les colonies ! Je m'en suis bien tiré… Quelques blessures, le bras cassé, rien d'autre ! Je suis fort non ? Heero… Parle moi, dis-moi quelque chose… Je ne supporte plus ton silence, je ne supporte plus ton ignorance…

_Devant notre indifférence_

Je fais des efforts ! Je fais tout pour attirer ton attention ! Je sais que je ne m'y prends pas de la bonne façon… Mais la bonne façon, je ne la connais pas… Ca marche avec tout le monde, tout le monde m'aime, que ce soit Quatre, Trowa ou Wufeï… Pourtant ça n'était pas gagné avec les deux derniers… Mais non, toi, tu es différent. Toi tu ne réagis pas comme tout le monde, tu es unique… C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui fait que je t'aime.

_A l'essence de la terre_

_Quand la nature se venge_

_Il n'est plus temps des prières_

Je ne me contrôle plus… Je veux être avec toi ! Heero, écoute-moi ! Regarde-moi… Suis-je repoussant pour que tu m'évites de cette manière ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi tu me rejettes ? Je donnerai ma vie pour toi, je donnerai ma vie pour que tu me regardes ne serait-ce qu'un instant… Un court instant où je pourrai lire tes sentiments. Mais non, toi tu ne me regardes pas… Tu ne me vois même pas…

_On peut détourner nos têtes_

J'en ai marre de me cacher, marre de cacher tout ce que je ressens. J'aimerai enlever mon masque et me montrer au grand jour, te montrer qui je suis… Mais pour ça, il me faut ton autorisation… Difficile, quand on sait que le seul mot que tu as à la bouche est : « mission », difficile quand on sait que le seul truc que tu penses de moi est que je suis un soldat… Un soldat plus qu'imparfait, loin d'être ce que tu es toi…

Ta façon d'être me plaît, mais ton attitude me déchire le cœur… Alors moi aussi, je me cache derrière mes sourires, que j'aimerai t'adresser sincèrement, je me cache derrière ce que je dois être : un soldat.

_S'enfermer dans nos armures_

_Se noyer de vin de fête_

_Et puis foncer dans le mur_

Oui, c'est vrai… Jusqu'à ce que je craque, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rien contrôler et que je me plante. Comme pour la dernière mission, j'ai tout fait foirer ! D'un, la première mission, de deux, j'ai risqué ma vie pour te sauver… Ah non, excuse-moi, je devrai plutôt dire : j'ai mis la mission en péril en te sauvant…

Heero, ne m'ignore plus, je t'en supplie, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps… Pourquoi tu ne me regardes même pas, pourquoi tu ne t'inquiètes pas, pourquoi tu ne me remercies pas ?

Ca y est, je craque… Il faut que je parte, avant que tout le monde s'en aperçoive… Bien que ça ne risque pas de ta part… Tu as les yeux rivés vers ton écran et ne marmonne que des « Hn » désintéressés par moment…

Je me dépêche de monter les escaliers pour arriver dans notre chambre… Et oui, comme souvent, notre planque est composée de 3 chambres… Wufeï seul, il ne veut pas la compagnie d'autres personnes, Trowa et Quatre ensembles, qui font ce que j'aimerai faire avec toi… Et pour une fois, je ne pense à rien de pervers… Juste être dans tes bras me suffirai… Que tu me montres que j'existe pour toi… Je peux toujours rêver… Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre… Ca ne marche pas beaucoup dans mon cas, mais tant pis !

Je m'allonge dans mon lit, les larmes me perlant aux yeux : «_ Boys don't cry !_ »… Il faut que j'arrête, stop !

Mais c'est tellement dur, des rêves m'envahissent… Heero, viens avec moi, aime-moi ! Heero…

_J'ai rêvé la douceur de certains soirs_

Déjà deux heures que je suis monté, l'heure d'aller te coucher ne va pas tarder, et comme tous les soirs, tu ne feras pas attention à moi, tu t'endormiras dans ton lit, à 1 mètre de moi, sans te soucier de mon sort, sans te douter de ce que je ressens… Sans savoir que je souffre… Pour toi…

A cause de toi ? Non ! Tout est de ma faute, Heero, tu es parfait ! Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Mais si seulement tu faisais plus attention à moi… Si seulement tu me montrais qui tu es…

_J'ai rêvé surtout qu'il n'était pas trop tard_

Je t'entends monter… Pour quelqu'un normal, le son serait tellement discret qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte, mais moi qui te connais par cœur, qui vis avec toi, je sais que tu montes, que tu vas te coucher, sans m'apercevoir… Sans même jeter un regard vers moi…

C'est si dur d'aimer quand on sait qu'il n'y a aucun espoir…

Voilà, tu entres dans la chambre, toujours sans bruit… Tu te tournes vers moi… Tu me vois… Mais je voudrai tellement que tu me regardes…

Je sens la peau de mon visage sèche, ça m'irrite… Pleurer ne servait vraiment à rien… Ca me gêne plus qu'autre chose et je ne vais pas mieux… Au contraire… J'aurai dû m'écouter… _« Boys don't cry »_ au lieu de ne pas me contrôler !

Tu vas vers ton lit, comme tous les soirs, tu enlèves ton débardeur, comme tous les soirs, tu enlèves ton pantalon, comme tous les soirs et tu me regardes comme tu ne l'as jamais fait…

_Espéré que l'on pouvait changer_

Heero ? Que fais-tu ? Je suis si heureux ! Je sais que j'existe maintenant pour toi, je le sais… Tu m'as regardé, Heero… Et moi… Je me noie dans tes yeux… Tes yeux dont j'ai si souvent rêvé… Tes yeux qui m'ont si souvent fait espéré…

Je te regarde d'un air interrogateur, attendant une réaction de ta part, j'en demande peut-être trop, mais je voudrai savoir tes intentions, pourquoi tu as changé d'attitude ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Heero, je suis assez content pour ce soir, tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire plus… Même si j'aimerai te connaître encore plus, découvrir chaque élément de ta personne, découvrir tes goûts un à un, tes faiblesses, tes forces… Découvrir l'homme que j'aime…

Je détaille chaque parcelle de ton visage une à une, essayant d'apprendre par cœur quelque chose que je connais plus que moi-même… M'attardant sur tes lèvres, plongeant mon regard dans tes yeux… Tes yeux… Eux, je ne les connais pas… Je sais bien sûr de quelle couleur ils sont, mais tu m'as tellement évité que je ne peux pas les connaître, je ne connais pas tout ce que tu peux y cacher… Et je le découvrirai…

Tu rougis… J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas que je te détaille comme ça, c'est sûr, d'habitude, je le fais discrètement, d'habitude je ne le montre pas… Mais là, là je ne peux plus faire un geste, je suis totalement désarmé face à toi, ma force et ma faiblesse…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je te dédies un sourire sincère, un des rares que je puisse donner et le seul que je t'ai jamais fait depuis que je connais mes sentiments envers toi.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit, face à toi, toujours sans te quitter des yeux… Je ne veux pas perdre ce qui m'a été donné, ce que j'ai toujours attendu…

Heero… Ne détourne pas les yeux ! S'il te plaît ! Heero ! Regarde-moi à nouveau, Heero… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu te lèves ? Regarde-moi !

Tu te mets debout, face à moi… Je me sens petit… Je suis totalement désemparé… Je ne te comprends plus… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir, Heero ?

Tu t'agenouilles, là c'est moi qui te regarde d'en haut… Et je suis vraiment surpris… Qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? Pourquoi tu poses ta tête sur mes genoux ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Pourquoi tes bras sont placés autour de ma taille ? Pourquoi je te prends dans mes bras ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas me contrôler…

_J'ai rêvé d'être encore avant le jour d'après_

Je ne briserai ce moment pour rien au monde, c'est peut être le début de la fin, mais j'espère que c'est le début d'un long commencement…

Tu relèves tes yeux mouillés… Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… Si vulnérable… Tu as ôté le masque du soldat parfait, tu as fait ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps…

En t'aidant, tu te relèves et t'assieds… A côté de moi… Tu es si proche… Ma main qui t'a aidé à te relever est toujours posée sur ton bras, et je ne le lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'en donneras pas l'ordre… Je veux profiter de cet instant qui sera peut-être le dernier…

Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté les tiens, et je vois dans les tiens une détermination que je n'avais jamais eue avant. Ton visage s'approche du mien… Heero… ?

_Il est temps_

Heero… J'attendais ce contact avec tant d'impatience… Je l'attendais depuis si longtemps… Tes lèvres sur les miennes… Est-ce un rêve ? Mon rêve ?

Si c'est le cas, je ne veux jamais me réveiller, je veux rester avec toi, dans mon rêve… Je veux être avec toi… Car c'est la seule chose qui me rende heureux…

Je ne tiens plus… Je ne veux pas m'arrêter, Heero… Ne t'écarte pas de moi !

Je te serre dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait… Je te serre dans mes bras car ma vie dépend de toi… Ma vie est à toi… Tu es maître de tout maintenant, je t'ai confié mon sort…

Je m'écarte un peu, pour retrouver ton regard… Celui que j'ai tant voulu avoir à moi, pour moi…

Je t'embrasse à nouveau, toujours d'un baiser doux, rapide… Pour te répondre, te montrer ce que je veux… Toi…

_Nous sommes encore hier_

_Juste l'instant d'avant_

Je repense à ma situation d'il y a quelques heures, je ne veux pas que ça redevienne comme avant… J'attends le verdict… Ne me quitte pas Heero, dis-moi que tu veux rester avec moi… Je ne veux pas que tout ça soit un rêve… Heero… Tu t'écartes ? Non… S'il te plaît, Heero… Laisse-moi te remercier de ce que tu as fait, laisse-moi te dire que maintenant, je mourrai heureux, heureux parce que j'ai partagé ce moment avec toi, parce que dans ce court instant, j'ai pu voir toutes les émotions que tu me cachais… Laisse-moi te montrer que ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé c'est réalisé… Mais pourtant, j'aimerai tant te connaître encore mieux…

_On peut encore tout faire_

Tu te rapproches à nouveau… Apparemment, tu ne veux pas me quitter, ça tombe bien, moi non plus, je ne veux pas !

Je suis dans tes bras… Heureux, aucun de nous ne bouge, et c'est tant mieux, je veux profiter de ce moment… Sentir ton odeur dont j'ai si souvent rêvé, ma tête dans ton cou, mes bras autour de ta taille, les tiens autour de mon cou…

Nous deux… Enlacés… Un rêve… Une réalité ?

_Désormais cet absurde ballet_

Tu t'écartes à nouveau, mais je n'ai plus peur, je le vois dans ton regard, tu ne partiras pas… Tu m'embrasses à nouveau, mêlant ta langue à la mienne, un baiser rempli de passion, avec tout mon amour, avec tout ce que je ressens pour toi… Je voudrai que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, car je suis heureux Heero…

Tu poses ton front contre le mien, je te regarde, un grand sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, j'en vois un également sur les tiennes... Ton premier sourire, pour moi ? Merci Heero !

_Et que ne vienne jamais_

_Jamais le jour d'après_

Je te regarde dans les yeux, te faisant une promesse muette, celle de ne jamais te quitter, celle d'être enfin heureux… Non, mon avenir ne sera pas sans toi, j'en suis sûr ! Je le sais… Mais je voudrai que tu me le dises, je voudrai que tu me le dises, pour que je sache que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve… Heero…

Je t'embrasse à nouveau, je ne peux plus me passer de toi… C'était déjà le cas avant, mais là… Je suis totalement à toi. Tu m'as pris mon cœur, et je te donne mon corps en plus…

La passion m'envahit, la passion nous envahit… Nous nous allongeons… Je veux goûter chaque parcelle de ta peau, te découvrir entier…

Je t'aime tellement, Heero…

Je te caresse dans chaque endroit que je peux atteindre… Je voudrai que tu sois à moi tout entier, comme je le suis… Je ne veux plus avoir à douter de nous…

Tu arrêtes tout, moi aussi… Je te serre dans mes bras, ton visage est niché dans mon cou… Un endroit réservé à toi depuis longtemps…

Heero dis-moi… Dis-moi que tout ça n'était pas un rêve !

Tu me regardes dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose et puis, je t'entends murmurer…

« Je suis désolé Duo, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait… Je t'aime…»

Heero ! Enfin… J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps… Alors… C'est la réalité… Je suis enfin heureux, je connais enfin mon avenir… Il est avec toi… Avec toi seul… Ce n'est plus mon rêve, c'est le notre…

Pour seller cette promesse, toujours en te regardant dans les yeux, je te murmure à mon tour.

« Je t'aime Heero… Maintenant… »

Et je t'entends murmurer, en même temps que moi, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau…

« Et pour toujours… »

OoOoOOOoOooOOoooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Vala, c'est fini… Qui a dit que j'écrivais des trucs qui commençaient mal et finissaient toujours bien (enfin presque) ? Bon ok, c'est un peu vrai… Et la fin je la trouve pas si bien que ça… Mais j'ai pas envie de la changer ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez '


End file.
